COLORS
by x49911119
Summary: The meeting, friendship, and relationship between Sasuke and Hinata; described with colors. SxH [HIATUS]
1. RED

**RED**

**. . .**

"**C**row, we are approaching the area of interest. Approximate distance, 100 meters."

The man of interest nodded as his built physique continued to pass through each and every leaf and branch, careful not to let anything indicate their presence. His ink black hair would rarely hit the rays of the moon, only turning up to be nothing but a blur in the night. He was not alone though; his squadron of other ANBU followed closely to him, their guards up and weapons readied for combat, as was his. The silent predators were sent out by the Hokage as back up for a team in distress not too far from the village walls. They had been coming back from a mission themselves, until they were ambushed by various amounts of rogue-nin, one member badly injured.

Arriving at the scene, the squad of five drew circled around the three, preparing both their hand seals and swords, the trio now turning to a group of eight. There was a good thirteen ninjas surrounding the group, their own weapons gleaming under the moon, one of them with the red blood of the injured man in the middle of the circle.

"About time you guys showed up!" A brunette with red-triangle marks glared at the leader who just stared at him blankly, ignoring his statement as he walked towards the fallen member of the group. He saw the man cringe as he laid a hand over his wound, a deep gash in his side from, what looked to be, a pair of kamas. A woman was already at her comrade's side, helping him hold the wound to keep it from bleeding before she turned her attention to the bending captain beside her, her body relaxing a little at his presence. Her eyes looked towards the dark haired man as their pearl-like color shined the essence of pleading, a concerned look on her face.

"U-Uchiha-san, please save him!"

Startled at how his name was suddenly used, the man stiffened as he nodded, calling two of his squad members out of battle to aid the man.

"Rabbit, Fox. Take Aburame to Konoha safely and bring him to Haruno's aid."

The two nodded obediently before vanishing quickly, carrying the man's body quickly out from the field. It was now the remainder of Team 8 plus Sasuke and his group of two, versus seven of the enemy ninjas now. The Uchiha quickly analyzed that the group they saved did their best to stall for their arrival, multiple bodies of defeated nins laying about. He later concluded that there weren't thirteen ninjas that attacked them, but almost twenty.

'_Twenty versus three? They would have been slaughtered._' Before the contemplative man continued, he drew out his sword, already effortlessly injuring a good majority of the nins. He saw that his two members of his squad were doing an excellent job, as did the Inuzuka boy and the Hyuuga woman. All was well, until a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the forest, the body of the woman falling to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke watched as the brunette's eyes flashed in anger as he howled loudly, slashing about the nin into pieces that stabbed the woman in the torso. Coal eyes widened slightly as Sasuke quickly made his way to the back of the wolf-boy who let his guard down, blocking off one of the enemies swords from stabbing him in the back.

"Don't lose your focus, Inuzuka."

Anger boiling, Kiba glared at Sasuke through his mask as he re-organized his thoughts, his attention shifting to Hinata now, her blood slowly turning into pools beneath her body. Sasuke took one final strike as he killed the last of the ambush team, slashing his throat harshly, red blood staining his ANBU armor.

"Hinata, it's alright! We'll take you to Konoha! Just hang in there!" Just as Kiba was about to bring his arms under Hinata's struggling body, he felt a sharp pain in his leg as he cursed under his breath, forgetting that he was also badly wounded in his right calf. Noticing this, the men left on Sasuke's team, Rooster and Ox, offered to take the fallen Hyuuga back home, until they were denied rudely by the scruffy team mate.

Sasuke ordered his men to let Kiba be and take Hinata, but he also ordered them to keep an eye out for his condition. If he happened to stumble and drop her, or if he himself plops to the ground, the ANBU captain wanted to make sure his men would be there the pick them back up instantly, without any refusals of help coming from the stubborn brunette.

Sasuke never forgot the red colors of blood that littered the ground of that small piece of clearing. It was like there were ponds and ponds of it, scattered but never touching each other. But it didn't bother him. The only thing that bothered him was the blood the stained the front of Kiba's jacket that was leaking from the woman in his arms.

Hinata's blood.

And he could never bring it to his mind as to why it did bother him,

until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alright yo, you have NO IDEA how long i've waited to get this concept of 'COLORS' out there. sweet lord.

but yeah, i wanted this fic to start out LOWWW AND SLOWWW! I didn't want Sasuke to magically fall in love with Hinata at first sight, and I didn't want Hinata to be the same either. Right now in this chapter, they are mutual, but at the time where Sasuke approached Shino and Hinata, she lacked the formality of calling him by his ANBU code name as a way of showing her distress and anxiousness of getting Shino to safety. This is only the beginning, and there will be more soon, but yeah. so far, i've never really made a good fic that started off slowly and progresses REASONABLY.

anways,

**R&R! **:D


	2. ORANGE

**ORANGE**

**. . .**

**T**he look of Naruto's orange robe laying lifelessly on the hospital chair made it seem more obnoxious than what it really was. The room was nothing but plain shades of white, grey, and pale blue. Just seeing his robe there made it stick out to the point to where it actually bothered the Uchiha. It didn't help either that Naruto's usual attire consisted of the same shades of warm/bright colors, making him him pop out as well while in the cool, neutral colored room.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Take care of yourself, Hinata."

Sasuke leaned against the panel of the opened door of the room, his legs crossed, back arched against the frame. Naruto offered the ANBU captain to tag along to see how Team 8's condition was doing; after all, he did "_come to their rescue_". Surprisingly, the dark-haired man complied the first time and agreed to come along. He was wanted to see how the woman of the team was doing though and not so much the men.

He wanted to see why it bothered him so much to see her blood staining her team mate's clothing, oddly enough.

There really wasn't attraction really, but more so curiosity. The last time he had seen her was when her arrogant team-mate was fussing with the nurses about what room she was going to be held in. They had originally planned Hinata being in a room that was close to Sakura's office, but was in another ward far from Kiba and Shino's. Luckily enough, the wolf-boy passed out from the loss of blood before he could complain any further. But still, the nurses followed his orders and placed them near one another, none of them wanting to hear the loud barking of the same boy when he wakes up, seeing that his wish wasn't fulfilled.

Sasuke looked back on that situation with humor as he remembered how the brunette was shouting and yelling, only to suddenly just give out on the hospital floor.

He also recalled moments ago when Naruto and himself entered into the injured Hyuuga's room, her resting peacefully, gazing out the window, her arms laying softly over her bandaged stomach. Kami must have been on her side for if the wound were to seep any father than it already have, it would have punctured her stomach, and she would bleed to death in the hopsital before anyone could heal her.

Well, it wasn't like she was already bleeding to death or anything. Sarcasm intended.

It was already five-thirty at night and a half-hour already passed before the blonde Hokage had to find himself walking out, business needing to be attended to in his office.

"Do you still wanna stay here, Sasuke?"

The man gave a small, silent nod as Naruto flashed him a smile, patting his shoulder as he left.

Sasuke has been increasingly showing more and more signs of improvement of his social skills ever since he had returned. When he came back, he was completely and utterly anti-social to Konoha, refusing to come out of his compound and finding himself there, just thinking about the old days and good times he used to have. When Naruto had finally been named Hokage on his twenty-second birthday, the Uchiha remembered how Naruto _forcefully_ brought him out from his home, threatening him that if he didn't come out, he would have gotten a punishment so horrible, that he would eventually _want_ to get out of the house himself, no hesitation.

In his mind, Sasuke saw this as one of Naruto's way to show him that he cares for him and for his well being. He was the one that brought him here, and he was going to be the one that reminded him how much his home truly meant to him.

Eventually, Sasuke agreed and ever since then, he's been improving on his social skills, creating new memories, and repairing old bonds. He's also been doing exceptionally well with his ninja work too, already the ANBU Captain of Naruto's strongest squad.

He was thankful, truly thankful for what the dumb blonde has done for him, even if he never really showed it.

As Sasuke looked to see his best friend walk away, he felt a pair of eyes looking at him as he instinctively turned at the sensation, coal eyes meeting pale ones. Hinata looked away as she returned her gaze to the window, a slight blush on her cheeks. The setting sun seemed to reflect it's warm rays on her white skin, various colors of orange and yellow finding pigment on her perfect canvas of flesh.

She couldn't really focus on the beautiful sight in the window that looked down at a courtyard as she heard Sasuke's footsteps coming closer and louder, the sound of the chair Naruto was previously in, holding his form now. As a form to be polite, the woman turned back and gave a small smile to the man who just nodded, his body relaxing in the conformity of the chair.

Hinata had never really liked Sasuke, in all actuality.

Well, she didn't exactly hate him either, it's just that things between him and herself are...mutual. Back in their academy days, he never entered her mind and at the time of his disappearance to seek revenge on his brother, she never really cared for him either. It wasn't like she was completely ignorant of her existence, but it was more of her minding her own business in a way. She didn't want to be like everyone else and figure out why he did what he did, or why he does what he currently does.

It's like a way of respect for Hinata. She was sure he was still tired of people butting their heads in his business, and she didn't want to be one of those people.

Hinata watched the reflections of the sun gleaming on Sasuke's skin now, making his blue Uchiha yukata seem tinted with the warm colors. It was weird seeing him in casual clothing after seeing him so many times with his ANBU uniform, the usual taint of blood on them.

Hinata flinched a little as she could feel Sasuke's stare on her stomach, his source of interest being her torso. A blush crept on her cheeks as she softly let out a breath to talk, her hands seemingly shaking just a little bit. She wasn't sure if Sasuke was already aware of it, but he brings a pretty intimidating atmosphere wherever he goes.

"A-Ano, they said that I-I'm showing signs of quick improvement, if you're wondering, U-Uchiha-san."

The dark haired man nodded, as he ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. Hinata felt her body being less tense as he turned his gaze to the window now, her own eyes shifting to her hands in her lap.

"Hyuuga, what are your plans for this Saturday." The woman cringed a bit at the statement that was meant to be a question as she pondered of what she was doing that day, and why Sasuke was exactly asking.

"U-Um, nothing Uchiha-san. W-Why?"

Sasuke tried his best to soften his eyes as he no longer wanted the fragile woman to become anymore uncomfortable than she already was, his intention not to scare her in any way. She made it pretty damn obvious he made her feel like she shrank a million times around him, and a sense of pity seemed to run in his body as he noted this.

"It's my Birthday this Saturday, and Naruto gave me a mission to invite people."

A mission?

That's right, she remembers now. She remembers overhearing Neji and Lee talking to each other about how Naruto would give Sasuke not only Ninja-based missions, but social ones as well. It was quite interesting really, but Hinata admired how much the Hokage still cared for his best friend, after all they've been through. It was also quite amusing too, because she remembered how she heard them talk about how Sasuke could easily kill of twenty-nin, no problem, but couldn't even help a little kid with his Ninja assignments without being frustrated.

Hinata bore a small smile at the thought before she quickly hid it away, remembering that Sasuke was still before her.

She found him quirking a brow at her before she gave a small smile, a sudden sense of courage running through her veins that caused her to look at him eye-to-eye now.

"I-I'll let you know if I can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: yeahhh, here's orange! clever how i put it out there, aye? ;D

lol, hope you enjoyed! thanks for the rave reviews on chapter 1!

next time, on my next 'a/n' for chapter three, i'll be giving shout outs to people, yooo! :D

**R&R!**


	3. YELLOW

**YELLOW**

**. . .**

**A** good sense of nostalgia seemed to wave over Sasuke as he entered the clear field and hill before him, picnic blankets sprinkled near each other. He remembered this place from when Naruto took him here to tell him that he was going to be the ANBU captain of his first squad. A small smile crept on his face as the clear skies let the sun shine brightly on the sunflowers that was surrounding the hill he and his comrades were on, almost like a moat protecting a castle. The place wasn't that far from the village really, it was actually behind the Hokage tower, only a good mile and half away from the monument that stood proudly there in stone.

A small breeze kissed the cheeks of Sasuke softly, as he let his eyes shift close, the calm breeze over taking him.

"Sasuke!"

An 'oof' sound escaped his lips as he felt a strong grip circulate his body, his once calm aura now shattered to pieces. He looked down to see man with a bowl cut haircut hugging him tightly, his grip increasing by the second.

"L-Lee." The dark-haired man attempted to stutter out. His grip was like one of death; once you're in it, it's almost impossible to get out of it. It was sad though, because everyone considered it that and not genuinely a hug...Well, looks likes someone needs to learn how to control their strength.

"Oh! Sorry, Sasuke! It's just exciting to see you on this wonderful day!" Sasuke gave a small nod as he felt his left eye twitch, the energy coming from the man practically eating him alive. Lee was a very kind person to Sasuke, and he was one of the first people to understand him besides Naruto once he had returned to Konoha, don't get him wrong. He was also nice enough to also teach him some new techniques he has developed throughout the years of his training with Gai-sensei that he wasn't willing to teach, nonetheless _show_ anyone else. The Uchiha didn't know why he had been so kind at his arrival, but at that time, he was glad that not _everyone_ hated him. He learned to cope with Lee's silly antics and energetic moods, but there were moments where Sasuke would still be startled here and there.

"It's fine Lee. It's nice to see you here today."

The look on Lee's face could have made Sasuke sworn that he found the cure for all the world's problems. The smile that played his lips was brighter than the rays of the sun, and happier than the yellow petals that danced around the hill atop the sunflower stems. Sasuke gave him a small smile himself before he jerked his head to the side, directing Lee to the side.

"You should help us set-up, we could use your help."

Bouncing around at how he was appreciated for appearance by Sasuke, out of all people, Lee nodded quickly as he made his way over to the rest of Team 7, helping Sakura who was having a little bit of difficulty wondering where to set-up Sasuke's cake.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were already here when the Uchiha had arrived, four tables set up on the flat top of the hill. One table held refreshments, plates, silverware, and napkins, while the another table already held a start of holding presents for the man. The two remaining tables were used for bigger food as the larger table carried the main meals like Onigiri, Dango, Miso-Soup, Barbecue, Ramen, ect. The slightly smaller one had a pastel yellow table cloth over it, a big two layer cake on top of it covered in white cream-frosting, bordered with the same color yellow as the table cloth. It turns out that Ino's mother knew how to make one helluva cake as Ino brought it to the party carefully, Shikamaru blocking Chouji from sampling any of it.

Everyone seemed to arrive happy and energetic to the party, complementing on how the place Naruto chose was so '_beautiful_' and '_heavenly_'; every guest gave a greeting to the Uchiha who greeted them back thankfully, glad that no one abandoned their invitations.

Well, at least he hoped so.

His team was the first team to come, along with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai, as Ino's team came shortly after that. Then came Gaara and his siblings, arriving respectively after them, and then Lee's team. Everything was a blur after that as he saw more and more people that he vaguely recognized, only to have them spark another sense of realization that Sasuke actually _did_ know them, but seemed to forget about them.

All in all, it was pretty packed on the hill, people enjoying the food atop the picnic blankets, some standing and talking to one another, and even others who ran through the fields of sunflowers.

Sasuke was sitting on one of the picnic blankets that laid on the opposite side of the hill, slightly bringing himself out of the crowd. He was a little overwhelmed at the amount of people that came, not really adjusting the comfort of all of them just yet. But he was glad that he had completed his social mission, Naruto seemingly satisfied at the sight as well. A small sigh escaped his lips as he was about to lay on his back, only to sense footsteps coming his way.

"U-Um, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke turned the upper part of his body towards the woman who called his name softly, his lower body still planted on the ground in the sitting position like that of the plants in front of him.

"Hyuuga-san."

Hinata gave a small smile as she walked nervously towards Sasuke as she held a long, skinny box in her hand, presumably her gift for the now twenty-five year old.

"Um, I-I just wanted to give you this in p-person because I was afraid it might get l-lost in the other g-gifts."

Sasuke nodded as his original curiosity for the woman seemed to grow, first wondering why she had arrived late, and what exactly was inside the box. Hopefully it wasn't a condom like what Naruto jokingly gave to him while on his way here, a "_good luck_" for him after his party. Thank Kami that wasn't his real gift to him. His was actually the biggest one that was atop the table, wrapped in bright yellow gift-wrap with ramen bowls designed specifically for his use. Typical.

Sasuke nodded as he brought the tips of his fingers to the rectangular box, lavender gift-wrap enclosing it. He decided to open it then and there and he was sure Hinata had expected him to do so too, seeing that she was still standing and waiting for his reaction to it.

"S-Sorry if it isn't much..."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed as he held the object in his hand, the sun's shine bouncing off of it in a bright glint. In his hand was a thin, rectangular sheet of gold that had the '_Uchiha_' name engraved into it, the clan Fan dangling softly on the top of it by a gold chain, swaying at the small breezes that brushed by.

"It's a bookmark." Hinata nodded at the statement as she felt her heart beat in her ears, nervous at Sasuke's reaction. Her gift wasn't as big as Naruto's and probably wouldn't be as meaningful, but that was mostly because Hinata found meaning in the small details, and she hoped Sasuke understood that. She had heard from Sakura that he was an avid reader, and loved to read anytime he had the chance. She figured that it was only right to get him a personal bookmark, seeing that it will help him do what he loves to do. It was a real pain though, using real gold and having it customized with the Uchiha name and emblem and such.

But to the man who saved her life _and_ her team, she wouldn't spending her money like that.

Pale eyes saw a strong hand pat the side beside it's owner's body, indicating that she should sit down beside him on the blanket. Hinata was hesitant to his movement, not really sure if she should sit next to him, but she pushed that thought aside seeing that it _was_ his birthday and she should at least trust him.

She sat awkwardly beside the man who was still sitting comfortably, his fingers tracing the bookmark almost lovingly.

Hinata felt her body go stiff as she saw Sasuke turn his dark eyes to hers, his gaze looking into hers. His voice was calm and deep as another breeze passed by, making his hair flow with it delicately.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata was pretty sure a bright smile displayed itself on Sasuke's features as his always dark eyes was now smiling along with him, a sense of happiness shining through.

But she wasn't completely sure because everything turned white as she felt herself fall backward softly, the bright yellow sunflowers the last thing she saw before Sasuke's smile.

And it was then, that the world saw that Uchiha Sasuke actually made Hyuuga Hinata faint, for the first time,

on his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yayyy! :D i wanted to make this chapter cute and fluffy! :3 so far the development process has been going well with these two, and I've been thinking of more and more ways to incorporate colors for their relationship! Alright, if you guys didn't already know, the '_yellow_' for this part had a deeper meaning than it's outer value. Happiness ;)

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! i'm busting out this series like no one's business, rofl.

ps; i REALLY appreciate long reviews ;)

**R&R!**


	4. GREEN

**GREEN**

**. . .**

**S**asuke's birthday party was a big hit to everyone that came. The atmosphere was perfect, the food was delicious, and the birthday boy himself was grateful to everyone who found time in their busy schedules to come and attend.

But still, most of the talk around Konoha wasn't about the party itself, but more-so on what _happened_.

...Mostly about how Kiba and Sasuke got in an argument at the little shindig.

Well, it wasn't really Sasuke's fault, if you analyzed the situation carefully. The loud brunette saw the birthday-man smiling down at the fainted Hyuuga woman laying next to him, and the wolf-man jumped to the conclusion that he was about to do "_indecent_" things to his helpless teammate. Sasuke being Sasuke, he obviously stood his ground and defended himself, while Kiba just continued prosecuting the dark-haired man, causing a scene at the party. Luckily, Shino came in between the two and reasoned with his loud teammate, stating that it wasn't abnormal for Hinata to faint.

...But it was indeed strange how she fainted in front of Sasuke...

Which was why the dark-haired man found himself in front of the Hyuuga mansion, a week later, dressed in his casual yukata as always. It was a beautiful summer afternoon as the green grass swayed with the wind, the hue of it making everything seem just a bit brighter. Naruto was nice enough to give him a break off of his serious missions, but it also meant that it would be replaced with social missions. One mission the blonde gave him was to '_Never hold back your feelings, and always express what's on your mind_.' Sasuke wasn't sure if that really did sound like a mission, but he still did his best to follow in the rules of it. If this was a way to shape him into a better person, then dammit he'll just give it a try.

But what was on his mind right now, you would ask? The fainting Hyuuga, that's who.

The twenty-five year old Uchiha felt a little guilty about how he had caused such a dramatic scene at his _own_ party, making everyone worry about the woman. Eventually, he started to conform to everyone's thoughts too and he himself wondered how she was doing as well. It was strange how Sasuke's curiosity worked. It always ended up with the Hyuuga getting injured or embarrassed in some way, and it was very strange, not just for him, but probably for her as well.

A small knock on the door was all it took before Sasuke was met with a man who's sharp eyes could rival his own, a stern look on his face.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded stiffly as his grip tightened around the object that was in his hand, pressing it hard against his side.

"Hyuuga-san."

Neji bowed respectively as his hand still lingered on the edge of the door, opened so that you could only see his body fit perfectly in, and out of it.

"Is your cousin here?"

A confused look was on Neji's face as he quirked a brow a small nod mixing with his actions.

"Hanabi or Hinata?"

Shit.

He forgot she had a sister.

_And_ that fact that he never knew her actual name. He knew that she was teammates with that annoying Inuzuka guy and the quiet bug man, but he couldn't say that casually to Neji. Sasuke felt like he had to always be exact, and formal around the Hyuuga man. It felt like the two had a tension that someone could slice a knife with, two strong intimidating men having a small conversation. It was...uneasy. And the fact that the guest didn't know the person's name whom they were searching for would make it even more awkward and embarrassing for them, but toward the Uchiha mostly. Their names both started with an '_H_', and all Hyuuga's had the same eyes, so it was hard to distinguish the two.

But Sasuke remembered the fainting woman clearly, having dark, short shaggy hair that framed her cherubic features, a blush seemingly finding it's home within her bubbles of flesh on the side of her face. He also remembered that her gaze wasn't strong like Sakura's, flirty like Ino's, or fierce like Temari's. Her's seemed very shy, at moments to where it seemed like she didn't want to keep eye-contact with him. Noting this, Sasuke made took a chance with kami and rolled his dice, hoping that he called the right name.

"Hanabi."

It looked as if Neji choked on nothing-but-air as he coughed a little, a small nod taking place. The Uchiha was slightly nervous at his reaction as he prepared himself, seeing if he had called the right woman. Within seconds, Neji was gone and replaced with a woman smaller with the same shade and length of hair as the man that used to be there, a firm look in her eyes as she pressed against the door strongly.

"Yes?"

Fuck.

He said the wrong name!

Sasuke gave a small cough as he shifted slightly uncomfortably, his eyes searching behind the woman before him.

"Um..."

Already seeing right through the Uchiha man, Hanabi rolled her eyes as she got out from the door frame, calling out her sister's name. Was he really that obvious?.

Finally, the woman he had first wanted to see came forward now, her hair damp and clothes slightly moist, bearing black shorts that came just to her mid thigh, a baggy green shirt over her torso. The green seemed to match the same color like that of the summer grass that was both in their line of view, framing their vision with everything in their sight. It seemed like she had just finished take a shower.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Sasuke found his body to become less and less tense as he let out a sigh of relief, a small smile playing his lips. It looks like she had recovered just fine front he incident that happened at his party not too long ago. Hinata felt her cheeks become red under his gaze as she also gave him a small smile of her own, her eyes hovering shyly to his own.

"I-Is there something you need?"

Sasuke gave a small nod as he took the object in his hand and put it between the two of them, Hinata looking down curiously at it. A small gasp escaped her lips before she opened the object in her hands, flipping the pages of it gingerly. It was a book;

A cook book.

The Hyuuga woman had been looking for it for _ages_, and she wasn't able to find it in any bookstore, her friends not even knowing where it could be. It was such an old cook book, she was sure that no other copies were made and distributed anymore, but those thoughts were laid to side as she finally held the book in her arms, hugging it happily. Her happy moment was slightly interrupted as Sasuke's voice entered her eyes, caressing it softly with its deep bass and velvety smoothness.

"Haruno-san mentioned something to me about you looking for this book, and I happened to find it in the Uchiha Library. I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened at my party, so I decided to give it to you while checking up on you as well. It was my mothers."

Hinata nodded as she bore a bright smile, looking up at Sasuke more confidently now. Her happiness had taken over her, and was controlling her actions now, the usual shy Hinata shed away, for now.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-san."

Realizing that she had, again, lacked the formality with the same man like before, Hinata covered her mouth instinctively as an even deeper blush appeared on her cheeks, her free hand clutching the cook book.

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't seem to mind that fact that she called him by his first name now, seeing that they have become quite acquainted with one another already. The man locked his eyes with the pale-eyed woman, a small smirk playing his lips.

"You can call me by my first name, if you let me call you by yours." Hinata shifted her gaze to the green grass that surrounded them as her cheeks were heated to the maximum now, herself nodding in both appreciation and embarrassment. Hinata was lucky that her hand was covering her mouth, or Sasuke would have been able to see the huge smile that was plastered on her face.

And from then on out, with the memory of the green grass tickling their feet,

Sasuke and Hinata had become friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: i don't think anyone knows this yet, but everytime i write a chapter of this series, i HAVE to listen to '_Colors_' by **Utada Hikaru**. I've also been listening to **SAWA**'s songs that have colors as titles, like '_Blue_', '_Pink_', and '_Green_'. These songs were actually my inspiration in the first place to do this :x pretty clever, no? loooool

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! like i said; i'm busting out this series like no one's business, rofl.

OH! and if you guys ever just wanna communicate with me about anything, just search me up on SKYPE. lol. it's the same name as my FF-ID. ;D

ps; i REALLY appreciate long reviews ;)

**R&R!**


End file.
